The Two Step-Brothers
by tipsyanna
Summary: [AU ll BL ll FICLET] - Di bawah monokrom hitam langit dan di dalam mobil yang tengah melaju kencang, saat itulah JongIn dan SeHun 'menantang maut'. (KaiHun/HunKai)


**standard disclaimer applied – [**pwp. dirty talk. _bottom!_SeHun. mention _seke_!SeKaiHun**] **

||0068||779910||217||61412||9488||

**L**angit tertutup monokrom hitam ketika sebuah mobil melaju kencang di bawahnya. Salah satu jalan tol menuju kawasan di pinggir Seoul itu terlihat lengang. Terlalu lengang untuk jam yang bahkan belum menghampiri angka tujuh. Dan sepertinya keadaan itu jugalah yang menguntungkan dua orang penghuni mobil. Dua lelaki muda yang kini tengah 'bertarung melawan maut'. _JongIn dan SeHun._

"Kita akan terbunuh kalau kau tidak berhenti melakukan ini, Oh SeHun...ugh," desis JongIn mencoba terlihat berbahaya dan mengancam, tapi menjadi sia-sia ketika desahan justru lolos di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hentikan saja mobilnya kalau begitu," balas SeHun parau. Mulutnya terlalu sibuk dengan kejantanan JongIn yang kini basah karena _saliva_ dan _pre-cum_, hasil perbuatannya sejak setengah perjalanan tadi.

"Ti-tidak," tolak JongIn pelan. Tubuhnya sedikit terengah dan berkali-kali ia mencoba menahan matanya agar tetap terbuka. Mati-matian ia mencoba fokus pada kemudi di tangannya dan jalanan lengang di depannya, tapi dengan sosok SeHun yang tengah membungkuk dan melakukan _blowjob_ pada miliknya sama sekali tidak membantu. Mulut SeHun berkerja dengan terampil mengeluarkan-masukkan kejantanan JongIn, sementara jemarinya tak tinggal diam menyusur ke atas untuk mengusap dua puting kecokelatan yang masih tertutup kemeja yang tidak lagi rapi.

Lalu, jemari itu kembali turun dan memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan berdosa pada bola kembar tempat benih JongIn berada.

Sial. Sial.

"Ahh..." Lagi-lagi JongIn mendesah. Mulut SeHun menghisap kejantanannya terlalu kuat seolah ingin menelannya dan JongIn sangat menyukai sensasi yang timbul dari gesekan kejantanannya dan lorong hangat mulut SeHun. Terlalu nikmat dan berdosa pada saat yang sama. JongIn melirik ke arah SeHun di bawahnya. Ingin rasanya ia meremas surai _blonde_ pemuda itu, membantunya agar menelan _junior-_nya semakin dalam. "_Your mouth looks so cuter with a dick between them_, Hun."

"_Yours too_." SeHun berkata di sela desahan dan kegiatannya mengulum _junior _ereksi JongIn. Cepat, namun teratur. SeHun terlalu ahli. Lidahnya berputar dan menyusur di sepanjang batang tegang dengan urat-uratnya yang menonjol, berhenti di pangkalnya hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan rambut kemaluan JongIn yang menggelitiknya, menimbulkan sensasi geli aneh yang sangat menyenangkan. _"They look perfect when my cock fuck your mouth so deep."_

"_Ugh... but your whore mouth and slutty ass are cuter—Aaghhh!"_

SeHun menghisap kejantanan JongIn keras, menelannya hingga menyodok kerongkongannya. Matanya terasa hangat di ujungnya, tapi ia menikmatinya.

"Agghhh, _fuck _Oh SeHun!" JongIn terpaksa menginjak rem untuk sesaat saat kenikmatannya datang. JongIn telah mendapat orgasmenya yang pertama. Cairannya langsung ditelan habis oleh SeHun yang seolah tak terpengaruh dengan goncangan saat mobil berhenti mendadak.

JongIn terengah. Jemarinya memegang kemudi mobil berwarna _crimson_ miliknya erat-erat. Matanya terpejam. SeHun masih menghisap miliknya.

Ia butuh oksigen. Sekarang.

"Sudah selesai?" Ia menoleh ke arah SeHun di sisinya, menyeringai.

SeHun menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum menjawab. Tangannya bergerak mengusap sisa-sisa cairan di sudut bibirnya. Matanya yang masih menyiratkan kabut nafsu menatap nyalang tubuh berkeringat JongIn di balik kemeja putih. Kemeja itu lengket dan mencetak jelas bentuk tubuh eksotisnya. Sementara aliran darah pemuda itu terkumpul di pipinya. Dalam keremangan mobil, JongIn terlihat begitu seksi.

SeHun tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sendiri yang tengah menjilat sisa-sisa sperma JongIn terlihat berkali lipat lebih seksi dan lezat—terlalu lezat untuk menegakkan kembali kejantanan JongIn yang baru saja mengeluarkan cairan hangatnya.

"_We haven't done yet_."

"_What_?"

SeHun mengabaikan kilatan mata JongIn yang kini menyipit berbahaya ketika ia bergerak dan mendudukkan tubuhnya yang _bottomless_ ke pangkuan JongIn. Tak ada penolakan. Ia menghadap ke arah JongIn, memasukkan milik JongIn yang kembali ereksi ke dalam _manhole_-nya yang merengek dan berkedut agar segera dimasuki kejantanan JongIn. Netra _bistre_ kembar itu tertutup oleh kelopaknya. Peluh menetes di pelipis berkulit _pale-_nya yang berkilat.

"_What the fuck_! _You'll kill us_."

JongIn menahan napas. Ia tak berniat membantu SeHun yang kini duduk perlahan di pangkuannya. SeHun menggigit bibirnya, merasakan sensasi aneh ketika lubangnya dimasuki benda asing yang telah menegang. Sakit yang terlalu nikmat. Dan ia tak peduli atas makian JongIn. "Ja-jalankan mobilnya, Bodoh. Dan pastikan kau tidak membunuh kita selama aku memberi kenikmatan padamu."

JongIn tak menjawab. Ia kembali menginjak gas dan SeHun menjatuhkan tubuhnya disertai erangan keras.

.

.

.

.

.

JongIn meningkatkan kecepatan mobilnya seiring dengan intensitas SeHun yang menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Lengan pemuda itu memeluk leher JongIn erat-erat, membiarkan JongIn menatap jalanan dari punggungnya. _Wet sounds_ terdengar bersaing dengan suara deru samar mobil yang tengah berjalan.

"_Come to me_, Kai... Ahh!"

AC yang terpasang di mobil seolah menjadi tidak berfungsi ketika suhu di dalam mobil naik secara signifikan. Kedua tubuh itu berkeringat. Desahan SeHun dan erangan JongIn menjadi _back sound_ indah untuk kegiatan panas mereka. SeHun terus bergerak liar. Terlalu liar.

"_You're so naughty_, SeHuna."

"Oh! _Shut up_, Kim JongIn! _Ju-just fill my whore empty hole with yours_."

JongIn menutup mulut SeHun dengan bibirnya. Ia meminta akses masuk ke dalam rongga hangat basah itu. Merasakan _saliva_ yang menguarkan aroma _mint_ bercampur sisa spermanya. Lidah itu saling membelit. Jiwa mendominasi mereka terlihat saat mereka tengah berciuman seperti ini. Tapi, JongIn merasa kali ini ia akan kalah. Paru-parunya butuh oksigen. Ia melepas pertautan bibir mereka.

"_C'mon_, Kai."

JongIn berusaha memandang ke depan di sela kegiatannya memberi gigitan kecil pada bahu polos SeHun yang kini telah ternoda warna ungu indah hasil karyanya.

"Cuma itukah kemampuanmu, huh?" JongIn berbisik parau di telinga SeHun sebelum akhirnya menggigit dan menghisapnya. SeHun mengerang tertahan. Matanya menahan nikmat atas permainan _solo_-nya.

"Aahhh~" SeHun menurunkan tubuhnya dan kejantanan JongIn menghujam tepat ke satu titik di ujung lubangnya yang meminta untuk ditusuk berkali-kali. Belum cukup. Ia ingin lebih. Lubangnya ingin lebih.

"Be-belum." SeHun kembali mengerang. Untuk sesaat, mendadak JongIn menginjak remnya dan kemudian menaikkan kecepatannya, membuat tubuh SeHun terhentak dan seketika milik JongIn menumbuk _sweetspot_-nya. "_Shit!"_

JongIn merasa tersiksa dengan kenikmatan yang aneh. Saat ia harus berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan di depannya dan miliknya yang diremas-remas dinding lubang SeHun, membuatnya terus mengumpat dalam hati. Gerakan SeHun terlalu menggoda, menggairahkan, dan liar. JongIn bahkan tak mengira jika SeHun akan seliar ini dan mengorbankan harga dirinya hanya untuk sebuah tantangan aneh agar ia bisa menjadi _top_. Tapi, ini terlalu nikmat. Kenikmatan yang berbahaya. Dan fatalnya JongIn sangat menyukainya. Tubuh mereka sangat menyukainya.

"Ahh..._moree_...ahh!"

"_Shit_!"

"Percepat mobilmu, Bodoh!"

JongIn tak perlu menunggu perintah untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

Sensasi aneh melanda perasaan mereka masing-masing. Adrenalin mereka berpacu bersaing dengan kabut nafsu yang melingkupi nyaris setiap sudut mobil. Kenikmatan ini bagai candu yang memabukkan. JongIn berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghentikan mobilnya begitu saja dan segera mendominasi tubuh telanjang SeHun.

"Kita hampir sampai."

SeHun sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya. Dan ketika tubuh itu kembali meluncur turun. SeHun mendesah dan JongIn mengerang keras. Kejantanannya terhimpit dinding SeHun yang menyempit. Mendadak, ia merasa terlempar di dalam dunia yang putih.

.

.

.

Cairan hangat nan kental JongIn keluar untuk ke dua kalinya jauh ke dalam lubang SeHun bersamaan dengan mobil yang kini berhenti tepat di garasi sebuah rumah.

Keduanya saling berpandangan ketika mobil benar-benar berhenti. Dua pasang netra itu masih membiaskan afeksi yang nyata dan sama, saat keduanya terengah, mencoba kembali menormalkan detak jantung serta kerja organ respirasi mereka.

"Kurasa ini tidak terlalu buruk." Lengan SeHun masih melingkari leher JongIn. "Jadi?"

JongIn mendecih. "Kau menang."

SeHun menyeringai sebelum menjatuhkan bibirnya pada bibir berisi JongIn, memulai kembali sebuah _deep kiss_ yang panas. "Aku tahu itu, Bodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat, Oh SeHun!" JongIn memandang tidak sabar ke arah pemuda di belakangnya. SeHun masih sibuk merapikan celananya. Sebenarnya ia merasa kasihan pada SeHun yang belum keluar sama sekali tadi, sementara ia sendiri sudah keluar dua kali. Tapi, sejak kapan JongIn akan bersikap menunjukkan kepedulian seperti itu, huh?

"Tunggu sebentar, Sialan." SeHun mengernyit ketika akhirnya berhasil keluar dari mobil. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan menggerakkan tubuhnya sebelum mencoba berjalan normal. Ugh, ia tidak mengira jika setelahnya akan sakit seperti biasanya, bahkan lebih pegal karena posisi mereka tadi. Tapi, sensasi saat mereka bercinta tadi sungguh mendebarkan. Tubuh SeHun kembali memanas hanya karena memikirkan kembali sensasi saat mereka bercinta di dalam mobil yang tengah melaju kencang.

Mungkin mereka bisa mencobanya lain kali—dengan ia yang memasuki JongIn.

"Ini sakit sekali."

"Ck! Berhentilah mengeluh atau aku akan menidurimu lagi!"

"Kau ingin bermain curang? Nanti adalah giliranku di atas, Bodoh!"

JongIn menyeringai. "Bukankah kau tadi sudah di atas?"

SeHun mendelik, kesal. Sosok _kkamjong _di depannya benar-benar seperti setan.

"Aww!" Ia menendang tulang kering JongIn sebelum berjalan mendahului pemuda yang kini meringis kesakitan seraya berjinjit-jinjit mengelus kakinya. Kenapa SeHun suka sekali menendang kaki mulusnya?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu JongIn tidak akan membawa pengaruh buruk untuk SeHun, apalagi sampai bertengkar." Satu-satunya wanita di dalam ruang makan berukuran sedang itu berucap ceria. "Bahkan JongIn membuat SeHun sekarang menjadi selalu pulang sebelum makan malam. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?"

Sosok lelaki berwajah berwibawa menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui kata-kata wanita yang kini berstatus istrinya itu.

"Kekhawatiran kita bahwa hubungan mereka akan buruk ternyata tidak terbukti." Wanita berwajah cantik itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Dua sosok lelaki muda yang tersisa, yang kini sibuk mengiris daging di piring masing-masing—JongIn dan SeHun mencoba—terlihat—tak peduli. Tapi, ketika pandangan dua orang dewasa di depan mereka lengah, SeHun terpaksa menelan ludahnya saat merasakan tangan nakal JongIn meremas perbatasan selangkangannya di bawah meja. Kim JongIn—Oh JongIn tersenyum polos (hanya SeHun yang mengetahui jika itu sebuah seringai) dan berkata terlalu manis, "Tentu. Kami adalah dua bersaudara yang paling kompak sedunia."

Remasan mengencang. SeHun menahan desahan. "Aku sangat menyayangi SeHun. Kami saling _menyayangi_."

_Kkamjong_ sialan! Terkutuklah tangan nakal dan otak mesummu!

**...**

**SELESAI~**

_**A/N: **_Saraf _pervert_-ku lagi koneks, jadi sejak kemarin publish rate M terus. *info penting* Anw, kalau kurang _hot _bacanya sambil tiduran di dalam _oven_ aja ya~ Becanda. :lol *dibunuh readers* _Mind to review, Reader-nim? *v*_

_**( © AL, 2013 )**_


End file.
